Kiss Me Hard, Kill Me Softly
by Jav-chan
Summary: His soft kisses kill her a little bit each time. The tenderness is a physical ache she can’t escape. He is her addiction and she doesn’t want to let go. Dark. Lemon. Sasu/Saku


**My attempt at a dark lemon. I hope you enjoy. This is dedicated to my wonderful beta who is full of awesome win with the speed she edits these things. Expect, a Shino/Saku addition to Koibito, Suils.**

**

* * *

**

**Kiss Me Hard, Kill Me Softly**

_His soft kisses kill her a little bit each time. The tenderness is a physical ache she can't escape. He is her addiction and she doesn't want to let go. Dark. Lemon. Sasu/Saku_

_

* * *

  
_

Always, in the beginning he is gentle. His touches are light and teasing and his kisses are so soft that it hurts. Sakura thinks that she dies a little bit each time with the tender feel of those kisses. It is her way of making up to her, she supposes, as he gently teases her body to the edge she so desperately craves.

Their relationship, she knowns, is a twisted, almost deprived thing.

Sometimes they are strangers. She can never put a name to what they are, but perhaps it is better that way. She cries out as his teeth graze her neck, her back arches and her hips buck as his fingers plunge into her. She does not think it is something that others would approve of. Certainly Naruto would not understand.

It isn't quite fair, she admits to herself sometimes, how she is somewhat incapable of loving someone who could give her the fairy tale ending. For her happily ever afters are nothing more than girlish dreams, more unattainable than an outcast becoming Hokage.

Naruto has attained his dream, and Hinata-chan is expecting their first child. How is it fair? How can she be satisfied with these stolen kisses and caresses that Sasuke will only give her in the darkness.

"Sasuke!" She abandoned the childish suffix long ago. He seems to prefer his name naked, with no endearments attachment. Sakura wonders if perhaps he is trying to tell her something with that.

His mouth pulls into a sinful smirk as he presses more of those hot, gentle kisses to the curve of her breasts. Moving up the length of her flushed body, he rocks against her, hissing as her nails score down his back. He does not enter her, he can not be gentle when he sheathes himself within her core and he does not try to. She clings to him, whimpering and moaning as he continues the gentle tease, his hardness making her ache in her belly a living thing.

He brings her to the edge many times, always holding back, never letting her feel the blissful sense of completion, before she starts to beg.

She bites his lip hard enough to draw blood as her body hums with pleasure, the tears as she begs wet his face, and a feral growl escapes him when the tips of her nails gently touch his member.

His hands grip her upper arms hard enough to leave marks and he thrusts into her, sheathing his member completely in her heat. Sakura tries to say his name, maybe to protest—it had hurt a little this time, even as she clings to him, weeping and moaning. He fills her so completely and her thoughts are scattered as he nearly withdraws from her completely. Her hands dig into his shoulders, drawing blood, as she protests. She watches him with liquid, emerald eyes. His answering smirk as she pleads for him to stop being such an _ass_ is wicked, and it is what causes her to nearly be undone when he captures her lower lip, biting on the soft skin as he thrusts into her.

Her thoughts escape her, briefly turning to despair, and then all she can do is moan and cry out his name. She weeps and responds to his silent demands.

This can not be all that life has to offer her, this cannot be the only love—can it even be called that?—that she can hope to achieve she wonders when he finally sinks into the bed beside her, his body nearly spent. She weeps bitter tears of regret as her exhaustion claims her. She knows that it can be nothing else, for once again she will fall asleep on his bed. Once again she will slip away in the pre-dawn hours to hide the truth from everyone.

Sasuke waits, his hand splayed on her naked hip, until her breathing even out and his head rolls onto his arm as sleep finally claims her.

She will never know how much he owes her, he decides, as he gathers her limp body into his arms. His legs tangle with hers and he wraps around her slight form as best as he can. He rains soft kisses to her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and the corner of her mouth. She murmurs weakly in her sleep. He allows himself to smile softly—it is something that no one will ever see, not even her —as he tucks her head under his chin and relishes in the sweetness that her scent brings to his bed.

XXX

When Shino approaches her with a request for her to join him for dinner, she decides that she has reached her breaking point. She watches him move towards her, an uncharacteristic shyness fracturing his cool demeanor. He stammers once—just once—when she approaches him. She can not see the way his eyes flicker nervously behind his sunglasses as he waits for her answer. Giving him a gentle smile she reaches out to pluck his sunglasses from his, her eyes softening when his cheeks redden.

She is tired of stolen kisses and of the nightly rut. She would like to make love to someone, and Shino, she thinks, is someone that she can learn to love.

Her smile is genuine—her first one in a long time—as she answers. yay

"I'd love to."

XXX

She dresses simply for the date, feeling excitement of a type that she is not used to. Her pants are plain and black, and she tones a dark blue tank top, covering it with gauzy material with silver embroidery that cover her arms and shoulder in sheer silver and blue. The dinner is pleasant, and she finds herself enjoying Shino's company for the time they share. Then the hour comes when she would normally be making her way towards Sasuke.

It comes and it passes.

When Shino takes her for a walk in the park—she never would have thought that he could be so sweet—she finds herself wonderfully light hearted. Shino chases thoughts of rough caresses from her mind as they talk. He wants to take her to Suna. He has been watching her and thinks that she needs to relax. His thoughtfulness touches her and she closes her eyes when he leans down to kiss her.

The feel of slender fingers curling around her neck in a manner that only be called possessive has her opening her eyes, confused at Shino's sudden—

No, it isn't Shino. Shino is backing up a step, his naked eyes wide with surprise. He is staring past her, and it is only as she realizes this that she feels the overwhelming pressure of Sasuke's chakra as it pulses with the force of his emotions.

"_Mine."_ He hisses heatedly, darkly into her ear. Sakura shivers at the need she can feel coming from him as another arm snakes around her waist and then they are gone.

XXX

"Don't show so much skin." He hisses as rips as the delicate lining of her shirt. He forces her on to the bed, and there is no gentleness in his actions.

There is something desperate about the way he claims her that night. He whispers desperate words along her skin as he enters her, and she is just able to make them out before she loses herself in the sensation of his body, and forgets where he ends and where she begins.

"_You are mine."_

"_Mine."_

"_Don't leave me."_

"_Look at only me."_

"_MINE."_

XXX

She is surprised when Shino asks her out a second time. She would have thought that Sasuke would have scared him away. It rains that night, and although she tries to enjoy herself she find it is impossible. There is an ache in her chest, something painful that makes her want to cry.

She has difficulty breathing when she realizes the why and the source of that ache.

It is not even 7:30 when she leaves Shino. She wanders Konoha, the downpour drenching her so that the silk of her dress becomes a second skin.

Sakura doesn't know how much time has passed, but she suddenly finds herself in the abandoned Uchiha district, walking past shells of empty houses. When she reaches his home, she doesn't bother knocking. She enters, not caring that she is dripping water. She finds Sasuke in his study, pouring over mission reports. For a moment she is hurt that he was not waiting for her. Then she remembers it is not yet the hour that they normally meet.

He glances up at her, and she watches as his eyes widen imperceptively at the sight of her. She pushes her wet bangs out of her face and steps towards him. A shiver crawls down her spine at the way his eyes heat, the way they burn as he devours her wet dress clinging to her curves.

There is no escaping this, she realizes. This is the only thing that can make her feel complete. He is the only one who can take the ache away. Her voice is husky when she speaks.

"Sasuke."

"I need you."

"Take me."

"Fuck me."

"Make me yours."

* * *

**This fic is the result of reading too many dark lemons. Can anyone rec some really good ones?**


End file.
